A Day with Granddad
by GravityNeko
Summary: Tanith spends a day with his grandfather.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**A/N: As you can see, I decided to move this as well. I might decide to make this another one-shot of Luke and Tanith, but for now it's just this previous story. I have jumped generations in this one. You've heard of him in Hero…Now actually meet him.**

**Tanith's hair color has changed to correlate with my story Darkness at the Door.**

**Side Note: Ben is 25 in this point. His wife is three years older than him. Full name Myra Zol-she is Corellian (Han's thrilled), but generally soft-spoken (but quick witted when need be). Thought to give you guys insight, thanks to Fettkat's review.**

**.**

**Unexpected Arrivals **

Luke stared down at the baby that was nestled in his arms, the child's sparkling green eyes staring back at him. His reddish-brown hair was smoothed finely to his skull and Tanith Skywalker kicked once to dispel the blanket swaddling him.

"Now, repeat what you said." Luke said.

"I just thought you might like to spend time with your grandson." Ben replied with a smirk. "Myra and I are going out for the day—sort of promised her.

"Thanks for giving me such short notice." He responded dryly.

"Please, Dad," He pressed his hands together pleadingly. "If I break my promise, my manhood will be seriously compromised and you won't get another one of those." He thumbed at Tanith.

"I suppose," His fathered sighed melodramatically. "If I must."

Ben shook his head with a grin. "Don't act like you aren't thrilled."

It was true; any moment Luke got to spend with his grandson gave him great joy.

The Jedi Master rolled his eyes.

"Please, Master Skywalker. I really need this." Myra pleaded. "I really need this day to myself…" At Ben's nudge she amended, "Ourselves."

Luke rolled his eyes again.

Stop begging...You know I'll look after him. What sort of granddad would I be if I didn't?"

"Thanks, Dad." Ben clapped his father on the shoulder. "You're a lifesaver."

"Story of my life."

Myra leaned up on tip toe, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Thank you!"

"It's no problem. Now go."

"We're going, we're going…" Ben said, guiding his wife toward the exit. He stopped, pivoted and threw out cheekily, "Be good for _grandpa_, Tanith."

Luke frowned displeased.

His son laughed and the young couple left.

**.**

Luke sat back on the couch gradually, looking into Tanith's eyes once more. He tickled the boy under the chin, smiling. "Well, what do we do, hmm?" He cocked his head to the side. "Guess there's not much you can do. Eat, sleep, spit up and poop." He set the baby in his lap, attempting to get him to sit up, but Tanith had yet to master that art. The man improvised by holding the baby behind his back, strong hands gripping him gently.

Luke started to bounce his leg in an attempt to entertain the child. The baby looked around then stared up at his grandfather and let out an excited coo. He flapped his arms, his little fists balled. He grinned and fastened the pace.

"Are you riding a Tauntaun, Tanith? You have to hold on then..." He asked in an animated fashion. "They can be stubborn…and..." Luke sniffed the air, his face contorting in displeasure—he knew that odor. "Smelly." He lifted the child and took another whiff. "And there's one of the things you _can_ do..." The Master got up, set on changing his grandson, when the door chimed.

"Aww, who could that, be now." He shouldered the child and walked to the door, pressing the speaker. "Yes, who is it?"

"Now, what kind of answer is that?" responded a perturbed-sounding voice.

Luke hit the button that triggered the door and stared blankly at his brother-in-law.

"Oh, it's you..." He turned around heading toward the living room.

"Well, that's a fine greeting for your favorite brother-in law." Han harrumphed. "..When Leia and I took the time out to see you."

"You're my only brother-in-law, Han." He turned for a moment. "And I think the word you were looking for was harass…"

Han looked at Leia and she shrugged. The Corellian picked up the pace to walk beside him on the right; he looked over Luke's shoulder, peering at the green-eyed infant.

He grinned. "So, they stuck you with the kid, huh?"

"They did not _stick_ me with, Tanith." Luke exclaimed exasperatedly. Leia joined them at Luke's left.

"So, how much notice did they actually give you?"

"Well…"

"Let me guess, they just showed up and said_, here you go, Dad, have fun_."

The younger man shot his friend an irate look.

"No doubt it was followed by a lot of begging."

"I enjoy taking care of my grandson." Luke defended.

Han shook his head. "You're such a pushover."

"I love my grandson."

"If you allow his parents to get away with that, what do you think is gonna happen when he gets old enough to talk?"

Luke waved Han off then retreated. Han and Leia watched him disappear into the bedroom.

**.**

Leia swatted her husband on the arm. "Nerfherder." She pinned her husband with a chilly glare. "He enjoys it, and you're making it sound like a chore."

"I know, just giving him a hard time." He shrugged. "It's what I do."

His wife sighed. "Can you _not_ be yourself for a bit? Can you try that?"

"Not promising anything, Princess."

She sighed.

"Go make yourself useful and make some caf or something." She shooed him away.

After Han had withdrawn into the kitchen, grumbling to himself, Leia turned to follow her brother into the bedroom.

She found her brother sitting on the bed, bent over the baby as he proceeded to slip a clean diaper beneath Tanith. He powdered the boy then attached the tabs all the while talking softly and making silly faces. Leia smiled at this sight, her heat warming. It was good to see her brother like this, she always knew her twin would make a good father—and so it came as no surprise to her that he wasn't a slouch in the grandfather department either.

Luke picked up Tanith beneath the arms and cradled the baby against him. "There how's that…No more stinky diaper."

She smiled, trying not to move.

"Leia, I know you're there."

"You sensed me." She guessed.

"No, dear sister," He turned to face her, grinning slightly. "It's called peripheral vision. As far as I'm aware, all humans have it."

"Oh, you." She folded her arms over her chest and crossed over to the bed. Gently sitting on it she reached out her hands for her grand-nephew. "May I?"

Luke passed over Tanith without a thought and leaned back on his hands. He smiled watching his sister cradle the baby. "Still a wonder, isn't he?"

"Yes…" A sad look entered her eyes.

Luke leaned. "Leia?"

"I only wish we had gotten to see Alana as a baby." She sighed. "With her parentage being in question, she was hidden on Hapes most of the time."

"Yes, but you did get to know her, and do, and that's what matters." He brother assured her. "And who knows, maybe some time soon, you'll have a great-grand daughter or son."

She gave him one of her dazzling 100 watt smiles. "Yes, you're right, Brother."

"Have I ever been wrong?" He grinned playfully.

Leia rolled her eyes.

There game a knock at the doorjamb.

Han poked his head into the room. "Look, I hate to break up this love fest, but caf is ready."

Leia got up with her brother rising to his feet a second later. She offered her brother Tanith back. Luke glanced at her confused but took him anyway. He narrowed looked at her questioningly as she started for the door.

_Are you okay?_

He could feel her smiling inwardly.

_I'm fine…Now, enjoy your time with you grandson…_

She took hold of Han's hand. "C'mon, Han."

_Sorry, he insisted on coming over_, she sent.

Her husband was the one to look confused this time.

"Now, there's this little café I want to try..." Leia pulled him along. "Come now, you've pestered Luke enough."

"But..." He started to protest.

His wife shook her head.

"See you around, Brother," She said over her shoulder. "Don't worry about us, Han and I can see ourselves out."

Luke walked out after his sister and her husband anyway, watching them leave. He shifted the baby in his arms and stopped in the hallway.

"Bye, Leia…Don't be a stranger." He called out.

"Never."

Leia stepped out of the apartment, leaving Luke alone with Tanith once more. He looked down at his grandson and smiled. "Well, that was fun, right…" He turned. "Let's go see what's on the HoloNet shall we?"

**.**

**A/N: Not quite a one-shot… (it still will be going in the fleeting moments story). Hope you liked it!**


	2. Aggravating Interruptions

**A/N: Got to thinking about the setting, it's not on Coruscant…I'll be explaining where they are. Sorry about that. **

**.**

**Aggravating ****Interruptions**

Luke readied the baby bottle in the warmer, Tanith propped against his shoulder. When the warmer dinged, he extracted the bottle and tested the temperature of the milk by splashing a spurt of it against his wrist. Satisfied with the temperature, the Jedi Master turned off the warmer and offered the nipple to his grandson. "Here we go, Tanith."

The baby didn't waste any time before latching onto the nipple and sucking vigorously. Luke smiled, watching the child eat. He walked carefully out of the kitchen, back into the living area, and moved himself to the couch. Levitating the bottle for a brief second, Luke reached down and switched channels on the HoloNet. He turned it to a well renowned Peird Neemo News Hour; a Holonews station that to this day that stood for integrity and had the most truth to it. Something Luke had always respected in the anchor.

He set the volume on low before returning to holding his grandson's bottle, tilting it slightly upward. He watched Tanith feed, his little eyes closed with his tiny hands fisted around it. Luke half-listened; Neemo was doing a piece of the restructure of the Coruscant, due to the destruction from seven years ago. The devastation dealt to the city-planet by the Lost Tribe and Abeloth had been catastrophic. Luke knew it would have taken the galaxy years before they were able to get their bearings back—and even more to once more trust their beloved guardians. He knew they were no longer welcome on Coruscant; people were still questioning the need for them.

For now, the Jedi lived off-world, on the hidden base on Sheddu Maad; with Luke and his family far away from the place they had called home for so long. He sighed, patting Tanith's butt in a soothing fashion and closed his eyes, listening to the rich voice of the anchor.

He hoped that the day would come when the Jedi _would_ once more be welcome on their homeworld. That the travesties of the past would be forgotten and the citizens would realize that the Jedi were not harbingers of destruction like they were now thought to be.

But today was not that day.

He broke out of his reverie when the door buzzed for the second time that day. "Oh, what now?" He grumbled, getting to his feet.

He couldn't help but feel the entire galaxy was conspiring against him, but knew he was being ridiculous. Luke drew in a deep breath and pulled upon some of that so-called Jedi calm he was apparently known for and answered the door.

"I'm not troubling you, am I, Master?" It was Kam Solusar, holding a datapad in his hand.

"No, Kam." He smiled warmly at the man, stepping aside.

He didn't have to fake it with Kam; he truly enjoyed the other Jedi's company. Next to Corran Horn, he was the one other Jedi the Grand Master felt quite close to.

"Come in."

"Thank you," Kam bowed and entered into the living quarters.

He looked around, noting the layout. Kam had never been in the Jedi Master's living area before but was quite aware the floor plan had been made so that it was very similar to his apartment back on Coruscant—if unintentionally so. Kam was pretty sure Luke wasn't aware of the unconscious choice he had made when he selected this room for his quarters.

"Please make yourself at home, Kam."

"Thank you once more." He peered over curiously at the bundle in Luke's arms. "Your grandson I presume?"

"Yes," Luke brandished a dazzling smile. "Unless someone else has mistaken this for a day care."

Kam took a seat. "I don't think that would be possible, Master, though it wouldn't be off. You are good with children."

The man laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose so-" He frowned suddenly as if remembering something. "Kam, how many times have I told you to call me Luke in close quarters?"

The other blond smiled back unabashed. "I'm sorry, friend."

Luke shook his head. "Was there something you wanted to address with me?" He sat down in the overstuffed glider chair, in order to position himself across from the other Master.

"Not exactly." He tapped the pad. "All is going well; nothing too much out of the ordinary. We do have new candidates coming in." Kam scrolled through the list. "Honestly, Master, I'm surprised that anyone would come to us. The sentiment hasn't been so great within these last year seven years."

Luke nodded."That's still understandable… We can say we tried, Kam, we did..." He corrected before Kam could utter his well-known platitude back at him. "But it wasn't good enough…and it isn't going to give the galaxy peace of mind…I suspect it will take years coming until Coruscant is rebuilt completely." He checked on his grandson who had stopped sucking at the bottle.

Seeing the bottle was empty, he set it aside on the side table then raised the baby up to his shoulder and proceeded to burp him.

"Quite so." Kam said after moment eying the way Luke handled the child.

"I have done this before, Kam." Luke assured with a grin. "It's nothing special."

"One wouldn't think so, but younglings are a miracle. They are our hope."

"Hmm."

"Getting back to the candidates…." He offered Luke the datapad. "I have them all right here and their data."

Luke took the 'pad with left hand while balancing and burping Tanith with his right. He shifted the boy higher onto his shoulder and placed the device in his lap, setting to burp him with the aid of both hands now. He read the information, every once and a while reaching his hand down briefly to tap the screen. Kam waited quietly, studying the infant.

The Grand Master paused. "Hnm. You haven't-"

The baby let out a small burp. Luke smiled then shifted his grandson into the crook of his left arm. He picked up the 'pad and handed it back to Kam.

"Everything seems fine." He cradled Tanith against his chest. "You really didn't have to come to show me that you know, Kam. You're in full capacity to handle such things."

"I am aware, Grand Master," Luke didn't correct him this time. "But I felt, that you should be aware..."

Luke cocked his head as the other man's voice trailed off.

"Kam?"

The other Master drew in a breath.

"I just feel it'd be best if you were there to greet the candidates…Since it's been awhile."

Luke set his lips as if considering this.

"When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning, Master."

Luke got to his feet, feeling his grandson about to drift to sleep in his arms. He looked down at the boy as he made tiny happy gurgling sounds. "I take it that was good." He said with grin.

He could feel the other Jedi waiting patiently.

"I will be there…" He said, turning toward the bedroom. "Please see to it that the iternary is sent through my com channel, will you, Kam." He looked back briefly, staring intot he others blue eyes.

"Of course, Master." Kam got up. "I can see that the little one is tired, I will show myself out."

"Thank you…" He murmured over his shoulder and disappeared into the bedroom for the second time that day.

He stared down at Tanith as he entered the room and crossed over to the bed. Gingerly sat down on it and placed the baby down in the middle of the bed, belly up. He took care to situate pillows around Tanith to keep him from rolling off the bed then proceeded to pull off his boots. Luke set them aside and turned back to his grandson.

Tanith looked up at him through green eyes, still awake.

Luke sighed. "Now, Son," It wasn't technically correct, but the Master had grown use to referring to the boy in such away—his son's son.

"You're supposed to be asleep." He lay down on his stomach and reached over the wall of pillows to rub Tanith's. Luke made a big deal out of yawning real big, "See…Grandad's going to sleep….Sleep is good…OId-timers and babies need sleep," Yes, he had just referred to himself as an "old-timer". He chuckled inwardly.

If Han knew, Luke knew he would never let him live it down.

Tanith stretched slightly, letting out a small yawn.

"That's right…Now the next part is close those little peepers." He kept gently rubbing his grandson's tummy. Luke then made a great shown of yawning himself.

At least to other's it would seem like a show, in reality, he was extremely sleepy. Tanith gurgled as if he was laughing. "You find this amusing, Tan?" Tanith's more official nickname with granddad.

Luke watched the baby yawn once more and smiled. He felt his eyelids slowly drooping shut. His hand continued to rub the boy's stomach as his body was engulfed in a hazy state. He could feel it slowly shutting down, surrendering itself to the dream-filled abyss. On the edge of his consciousness, he could feel Tanith growing less lively as his own body gave way to sleep.

Luke's eyes fluttered, watching his grandson's sleeping face. He soon gave way to the joys of an afternoon nap.

**.**

**A/N: So here it finally is…part 2 to a day with granddad…Luke just can't cut a break can he? **


	3. The Blanket that Broke the Bantha's Back

**A/N: It occurred to me I never gave a description of Myra, I'll just go with general stuff like:; She has black hair, brown eyes, an olive-complexion., and is five feet tall.**

**Note: Title comes from SW phrase.. .of the altered saying..the straw that broke that camels back**

**.**

******The Blanket that Broke the Bantha's Back**

**.**

Luke awoke to a loud buzzing sound, he growled deeply, shoving his head underneath his pillow in an attempt to block out the grating sound. "Go 'way..." He murmured to the unknown visitor at the door.

The baby stirred beside, him stretching his arms and kicking his legs. He fussed and made a sound as if he meant to cry. Luke reached over and proceeded to rub Tanith's tummy. "Shh, shh, shh. There, there," He soothed, "That's nothing. Just go back to sleep." When the baby's fussing had subsided Luke got up from his lying position and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He made sure Tanith was secure, with the pillows forming a wall around him then slipped out of the bedroom, heading for the front door.

"I swear, if they wake that baby up, I'll skin someone alive." He muttered, not at all feeling charitable. He hit the activation button and the door slid open.

Ben stood outside with Myra by his side; Myra was rosy-cheeked and smiling from ear to ear. Luke couldn't help but feel a feeling of dread settle in.

"What?" He looked back and forth between Ben and his wife.

They simply grinned.

"If you tell me you're pregnant again, I'm going to swat you." He growled. "You need to show more restraint."

His son made a face.

"What makes you think we're going to have another baby? We haven't gotten through this one's toddler years." He frowned. "And I don't even want to know what you know about my sex life."

"I don't _want_ to know I assure you." Luke replied.

Myra simply kept smiling.

"So, what is it exactly?"

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Ben quipped. "Kind of rude if you don't."

His father replied in an uncharacteristic sarcastic tone, "Of course, where are my manners."

Myra frowned this time.

"Master Skywalker, is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Luke shrugged. "Everything's just peachy." He started back for the bedroom.

"Dad?" Ben followed after him.

He found look sitting on the bed, staring down at his grandson, stroking his cheek.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

His father sighed heavily. "Nothing. Look, I'm sorry; it's just been an endless day…of interruptions. It's just a tad bit annoying." He rubbed Tanith's stomach.

"Oh."

Luke continued wistfully, "I've really hardly got to spend any time with him."

Ben turned back and found Myra standing in the doorway. They exchanged knowing glances and she nodded her head, smiling.

"Uh, Dad..."

He brought his head up, "Yes..." Luke smiled sadly.

"How...would you like to have him for the night?"

His father shook his head. "I'm sure you and Myra would rather take him home now."

"We know what he means to you, Master Skywalker." Myra spoke up. "We want you to keep him for the night."

"I wouldn't want to panic a new mother." He argued fairly. "Tanith needs you, he's _comfortable_ with me—but I'm not his parent. No, I'd rather not upset him." He carefully gathered the baby and stood up, cradling Tanith in his arms.

He crossed the room and handed his grandson back to his daughter-in-law. "We'll set up another time…" He suggested, the stroked the baby's forehead .

Myra peered at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Luke leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You take care of yourself…and that baby." Myra looped one arm around her father-in-law's neck, hugging him gently, doing her best to avoid crushing the baby.

She grinned saucily. "You can bet on that, Master."

And then she turned around, walking off.

Father and son stood facing one another, Ben couldn't help but noticing how tired his father looked. He supposed even a Jedi as powerful as his dad wasn't immune to such a thing as age. He gave a sympathetic smile, hoping it wouldn't spark suspicion.

"What?" Luke asked.

No such luck.

"You look tired, Dad..Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" His father frowned.

"Maybe you should..." Ben paused, himself wry of what he was about to suggest.

"I should..."

"...Retire?"

"Out of the question." Luke replied quickly.

Ben sighed.

_I knew it_.

"I just think..." Ben tried once more, starting after his father as Luke retreated for the kitchenette. "That..Oof." The swinging door nearly smacked him in the face. Still he pushed onward. "That...you should take it easy...you're what...seventy-one, right. You should let the younger Masters and Knights take over. You shouldn't have to involve yourself so much anymore. I think you've earned it don't you?"

Luke sighed, sitting down at the small table-an indication of the start of one of Luke's serious talks.

Ben took a chair opposite him.

"Ben...I know you can't understand this now... But, I can't stop...I don't believe I'm done yet. I don't feel ready. I still have an obligation to this Order and this galaxy. I won't quit before I feel my time is over. Most importantly, I want to continue. I _need_ to, Ben. You may not understand that now, but someday you will." He reached out and touched his son's hand. "Please, Ben..."

After he looked at his father blankly for a moment, Ben got to his feet and threw his hands in the air, knocking the chair back against the wall as he did.

"Fine! Kill yourself over it. See if I care..." He turned toward the door. "You're so kriffin' hard-headed!"

"Now, you know where you get it from."

Ben arched a brow, lips set thin."I thought that was mom."

"Unfortunately, you got that from both of us-among other things." His father said with a smile. "Hot-headed AND hard-headed; times two. Congratulations."

"You actually think that absolves you." Ben gazed as him skeptically.

"I'm your father. I don't need absolution." Luke got up and walked over to Ben. "Especially not from my own child." He thumped him gently on the nose with his pointer finger. "Do we understand?"

Ben frowned.

"Stubborn.." He chuckled and ruffled the youth's hair.

His son gave off an irritated glare.

"I'm not a kid, anymore."

"On the contrary, you will _always_ be my child."

Ben was looking very irate by now.

"Now," Luke seemed to ignore this. "Let's go join your wife...It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

He rolled his eyes at this.

"I saw that."

Ben pulled a face. "You did not."

"How do you know?" Luke returned easily. "Everyone knows parents have eyes in the back of their heads."

"Other species, not humans." Ben countered.

"They're invisible."

"Oh, you meant the Force."

"Who can say?" Luke grinned.

Ben looked at Myra who had a grin spread from ear to ear, then turned his attention back to his father.

Luke was studying the baby with exaggerated fascination, smiling and doing his best to ignore his son further.

"Impossible." Ben muttered with a roll of his eyes.

**.**

**A/N: And that's the end of this three-parter.**


End file.
